1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus and reception apparatus for messages and to a method of data extraction performed by the reception apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when electronic emails or messages using Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) are sent or received, a file or files are often attached to the main message. Multipurpose Internet Mail Extension (MIME/Multipart) is widely employed as a format for file attachment. MIME/Multipart packages a plurality of parts into a single multipart message using boundary character strings to separate the main message and attached files.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-109381, a main mail part and an attached file part are separated by boundary character strings detected within the multipart message.
However, an operation for extracting data included in multipart messages may largely increase a processing load.
In other words, extracting data from a certain part of a multipart message in the MIME/Multipart format requires reading data in sequence from the beginning of the multipart message and comparing the read data with the boundary character strings. As a result, in particular when large capacity data is attached, the processing load on a receiver is greatly increased.
The present invention is related to reducing a processing load in extracting data included in a multipart message.